Of Things Unspoken
by tinydisk
Summary: Arthur and Guinevere are tied together by an unspoken bond. When Guinevere falls victim to a fever, will what is yet unspoken become spoken? Season 2 (between episode 1&2).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to be BBC. No copyright infringement intended; I just wanted to play.

Set between episodes one and two of Season Two

* * *

**Of Things Unspoken**

**Chapter One**

As Guinevere stepped out from her cottage, the bright sunlight stung her eyes. She paused, resting against the doorframe, passing her hand over her eyes. Taking a deep breath and shaking her head a little to clear it, she began her journey to the castle.

The day passed slowly, all the more so for she seemed unable to encourage her sluggish movements into something more purposeful. She found herself pausing throughout the day, leaning against a table or resting her forehead against the cool stone of the walls just for a moment. Morgana seemed oblivious to any abnormalities in her behaviour, and, had she been more alert, Gwen may have questioned why her Lady was so distant.

oOo

Arthur's voice rang out across the training field, delivering concise instructions to the knights moving in unison before him. His day had been uninteresting; everything had progressed as normal. The Knights were developing well; Merlin had systematically juggled and dropped everything he'd been given to hold; and his father had ignored his opinion at the council meeting. All in all, nothing to write home about.

He returned his attention to his men.

oOo

The basket of cloth in Gwen's arms was heavy, much heavier than usual. Her back ached as she lifted it. She took a steadying breath and set off towards the main kitchen, willing her eyes to focus on the stairs ahead.

Arthur mostly ignored Merlin as they walked the corridor to the council chambers after the training session. Merlin had an ability to prattle unlike anyone Arthur had ever met, though he had grown fond of his oddly loyal servant. It was as they paused at the door, Merlin listing the jobs he'd been asked to do as if it were an odd thing to ask of him, that Arthur looked beyond him and spotted Guinevere.

Something was wrong.

oOo

Gwen slumped against the cool wall, the basket slipping lower in her arms. She heard her name called and tried to stand straight, not wishing to be accused of not working. As her eyes met Arthur's her sight failed and the world turned black.

Arthur had no idea he could move so fast as he raced towards the collapsing figure of Guinevere. Pulling her into his chest, one hand instinctively wound itself into her hair, cushioning her head as the other slipped around her waist.

'Guinevere?' His eyes darted from her closed eyes to her unmoving lips, expecting, hoping, wishing to see that embarrassed look he was so used to, but she remained still.

Scooping her up into his arms, he strode toward Gaius' chamber, barely aware Merlin was hurrying to keep up in his wake.

oOo

Gaius' chamber was empty.

Laying Guinevere gently upon the bed, fear began to swell in Arthur's chest. Her utter stillness sent chills to his heart.

'Get Gaius,' he instructed Merlin through gritted teeth. 'Now!' he bellowed as Merlin hesitated. His young friend darted away.

Alone, Arthur's calm, perfected by time in battle, began to crack. In the face of Guinevere lying before him, unmoving, panic began to rise in his throat.

'Guinevere?' he breathed, stroking a stray lock from her face.

She didn't respond. He gripped her small hand in his.

'Please…'

He leapt from her side as the door banged open, allowing Gaius to examine the patient.

He stood helplessly watching as Gaius pressed his hand to her hot forehead and clasped the cold hand. A serious look entered the old physician's eye.

'Her fever is running high,' he diagnosed. 'I need plenty of fresh cold water,' he said in a low voice to Merlin. Merlin disappeared at once.

Arthur fidgeted as Gaius attempted to make Guinevere more comfortable.

'What caused it?'

'I have a theory.'

'What?'

Gaius sighed. 'I've seen this only today. The Milner boy contracted a similar fever a few days ago. Gwen was visiting to offer any help she could. It's not unlikely that she could have contracted the virus on one of her visits.'

'Yes,' Arthur murmured. 'She never can resist a chance to help.'

If Gaius thought it odd that the prince knew such personal details of a maidservant, he didn't show it.

'But she'll be alright? The Milner boy recovered?'

Gaius could not meet the Prince's eye.

Arthur paled. 'Gaius!'

'I've just come from the Milner's cottage. I'm afraid the child passed away in the night.'

Gaius watched as the young prince deflated before him, his eyes snapping to the young girl lying motionless on the small bed.

'Sire, you should leave; if you should become infected - '

'No.'

'Sire, it's likely she contracted the fever while nursing the child, if you stay - '

'No.' Arthur's voice was firm. 'No, I'm not leaving her.'

Gaius looked at the Prince for a moment before bowing in obedience.

Comments are greatly appreciated; they're a lot quicker to write than each chapter, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who left a review for this story; they're more appreciated than you know!

There will be one more chapter to this story that I'll post next week.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to be BBC. No copyright infringement intended; I just wanted to play. Set between episodes one and two of Season Two

**Of Things Unspoken**

**Chapter Two**

There was no sense of time for Gwen. The darkness surrounding her swirled, thickening and retreating, as if toying with her.

Her body burned. Her heart felt as though it would burst as it played out an irregular rhythm. Her skin ached at the touch of the rough blankets, and her limbs shook and convulsed of their own accord.

The fire in her mind was dulled as cool cloth was pressed to her forehead. Before long, the cloth was warmed by her skin. It was suffocating; pressing her further into the darkness. Her only respite when the cloth was refreshed in new, cooler water.

She drifted in and out of consciousness. Never strong enough to open her eyes, but words, fragments of life came to her, though where dream ended and reality began she could not tell.

'I'm not going anywhere.'

'But Sire, his Majesty - '

'Tell the King I carry the virus. I cannot be permitted outside of this room lest we risk infecting the whole of Camelot. Go, Leon. Now.'

The darkness always reclaimed her before long.

oOo

The day was tortuous, the night even more so as Arthur watched over Gwen.

She lay still now, the initial spasms of the fever having passed in as the sun set. He wasn't sure which was worse; hearing her cry out and wrestle with the battle warring inside, or listening to the deafening silence, broken only by her irregular breathing.

Gaius and Merlin had retreated to corner, pouring over books to find a remedy for the fever that raged through her small fame. Arthur continued to watch, hoping for any sign of improvement. When her breathing slowed, his heart seemed to slow with it, pausing in its rhythm. It seemed like minutes would pass before she would gasp, her lungs pulling in more life-giving air, though reason told him it could only be seconds.

He'd re-lived the moment she'd fallen into his arms a thousand times in the hours that had followed. Reaching for her was instinctual, and in the fleeting moment she'd lain, limp and lifeless in his arms, he'd known a level of desperation that penetrated him to his core.

His companions' efforts were soon halted as they fell, exhausted, into sleep, each resting their head upon the volume before them in uncanny likeness. It was only as the rumblings of their sleep could be heard that Arthur drew his chair nearer to Guinevere's bedside.

The fire beside her warmed him. Her hand felt so small in his. So soft and small. He gently stroked the back of her hand, noting how her fingertips had hardened slightly from years of servitude. With his other hand, he felt her face, flinching at the heat emanating from it.

Her sunken eyes bore such dark rings it was as though she'd been attacked. Her hair was mostly strewn across the pillow; some curls pasted to her fevered brow with sweat.

'Guinevere.' His voice was hoarse as he spoke softly to her. 'Guinevere, you can beat this. You're the strongest person I know.'

She remained still, the only movement her chest rising and falling slightly.

'Think of Morgana; what's she supposed to do without you looking out for her? Poor girl can barely get herself dressed in the morning – I'll bet she'll look a state tomorrow.'

She gasped as she drew a new breath. He paused, waiting for her breathing to become steady.

'And what about Merlin? He's completely hopeless on his own. And me, what about - '

His voice broke and he hung his head. He took a deep breath.

'But you have to wake up. You have to wake up and tell me what an idiot I am. Who else is going to tell me I'm being selfish or tell me off for snoring like a pig? I'm not saying I like having my faults pointed out to me but I need - '

He stopped, closing his eyes. The flicker of the fire danced beneath his eyelids. He looked to her again, so pale and fragile.

'Please, Guinevere. I don't think I can do this without you.'

Drawing closer, he continued his quiet plea. No one but the unconscious young woman heard the tender, whispered endearments he used as he called her to awaken.

oOo

The light of the new day came quickly; stealing into the dark corners until the young prince could see with terrifying clarity how pale she was. She gasped as he replaced the almost dry cloth on her forehead with a cooler one. Carefully he brushed a stray curl out of her face. He paused, allowing his thumb to carefully caress her cheek. For a moment, he thought he saw a shadow of the smallest smile cross her features.

The deep voice and heavy hand of Gaius upon Arthur's shoulder made him jump, but Arthur did not leave his post.

'She has made it through the night well; in some ways better than I had expected.' The old man sat heavily beside Arthur. 'We can at least be thankful for that.'

The two men sat in silence for a spell; the only sounds in the room the remnants of the fire crackling, and Merlin's gentle snores.

'Ah, Gwen,' sighed Gaius, 'you are so dear to us all.'

Arthur bowed his head, his eyes threatening to reveal what his heart had kept so carefully guarded.

oOo

Every fibre of Guinevere's being felt heavy. Her mind felt freer, as though the terrible darkness had relinquished its hold on her thoughts, though it maintained its firm grip on her body. She concentrated on her breathing.

Gradually she grew stronger. She no longer needed to focus on each breath but could listen. She heard familiar voices; voices dear to her heart. One, old with wisdom and knowledge, would speak low and often, immediately replied by a younger voice, so full of life and energy. Nothing was impossible for that voice. But there was one other. That one small voice, speaking words she'd longed in her most secret of hearts to hear, rough and low in her ear.

The quiet voice that only spoke into silence, but whispered in tones so wrought with pain and fear her heart ached to be able to soothe and quiet them. It was when this voice spoke she decided she could bear it no longer and, summoning all her new-found strength, she forced her heavy eyelids to open.

oOo

Arthur felt the weariness of battle upon him as night began to draw near once more. A day of watching Guinevere's breathing become steadier had encouraged him, but he felt a great weight settling upon his shoulders as night came ever closer.

Gaius and Merlin were once again discussing possible treatments and cures. Arthur had not troubled himself to draw away to a more suitable distance. He had spent the day gently changing the cooling strip across her forehead. Merlin had suggested he take over, but a single look from Arthur meant he did not offer again.

The pair was now, once again, seated at their table, their heads bowing lower and lower as their strained eyes became heavy.

oOo

It was strange, as she finally opened her eyes, that all the strength she thought she'd managed to build, shattered entirely as she became aware of her surroundings.

The fire next to her was hot, its flames sending wave after wave of heat to cascade over her form. The air was stuffy, as if the window had not been open in some time. Her lips were cracked and dry and tasted salty on her dry tongue; she could not swallow.

Her eyes, however, instantly locked with a pair of brilliant blue sat at her bedside. He made no sound, but the grip on the hand she'd not realised he'd been holding tightened. As he leant forward, a look of relieved disbelief across his features, his stool scraped along the flagstone floor. The sudden sound alerted his companions, and in a moment he was pushed aside as Gaius rushed forward. His hand was torn from hers as Gaius began to examine her, asking her all kinds of questions as to how she was feeling. She nodded and shook her head to answer his questions as best he could; she was not strong enough for words. His eyes never strayed from her face as he stepped back to allow the old physician room, nor hers from his. She could read in his everything she ever needed to know.

oOo

Comments are very gratefully received! I'd love to hear your thoughts. The final chapter will be up next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I wasn't planning on posting this until Friday, but then remembered I'm leaving the country tonight which could make posting difficult! Here it is: the final part of **Of Things Unspoken**. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review; each one means a lot to me and has given me the confidence to post each chapter.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to be BBC. No copyright infringement intended; I just wanted to play.

Set between episodes one and two of Season Two

* * *

**Of Things Unspoken**

**Chapter Three**

Uther Pendragon was not accustomed to being disobeyed, least of all by his own son. Arthur's defiance could only be met with strict punishment and it was five days before Uther's fury was appeased and Arthur released from his cell.

Arthur blinked as he stepped into the bright sun shining on the courtyard. Merlin babbled beside him, taking small leaps every couple of steps to keep up with the prince's strides as they made their way towards the council chambers. Arthur's eyes scanned the courtyard as they walked; horses and carts clattered across the flagstones while busy townsfolk hurried about. Men called to one another as crates were unloaded, and the shrill squeak of the wheel drawing the bucket to the mouth of the well echoed around. But for all the busyness and movement, Arthur couldn't see the one small figure he most wanted to see.

'She's fine.'

Arthur's head whipped around to look at Merlin, who was staring at him wearing a sympathetic expression that knew far too much. Arthur frowned and pursed his lips, thrusting his chin into the air.

'Who.'

'Gwen.' Merlin suppressed a smile. 'Morgana insisted she rested for two more days after you were thrown…' Merlin cleared his throat as Arthur glared at him. 'After you … went away.'

'Oh.' Arthur nodded, looking absently about once more. 'Good.' Squaring his shoulders he tackled the steps two at a time and strode purposefully down the corridors towards the council chambers.

Merlin, catching up, looked at Arthur, that all-too-knowing look in his eye once more. 'That was a very courageous thing you did, looking after Gwen like that.'

'You do fuss over the most peculiar things, Merlin,' Arthur complained, halting his march outside the council chamber and staring incredulously at his servant. 'There was nothing unusual about my actions, I would have done…'

His words trailed off to nothing as Guinevere stepped around the corner behind Merlin. It was not lost upon Arthur that they were both now in the exact spot they'd stood when she'd collapsed, and judging by the faint blush that stole across her cheeks as she met his eye, her mind was similarly engaged. She smiled self-consciously, dropping her eyes to the floor for a moment. He couldn't help but grin back, relieved to see her so recovered. As she met his gaze again, she smiled more fully, her warm expression making his heart beat thickly.

Merlin looked from Arthur to Gwen, and back again. Pausing for a moment, eyebrows raised, he asked; 'are you quite done, or shall I tell the king you'll be along in a minute?'

Arthur shot Merlin a mutinous glare.

'I mean, I can if you want,' Merlin continued, an impish grin tugging at the corner of his lips. 'It's just the king's not been in the best of moods recently and I think you might be rewarded with another trip to the dungeons…'

'Merlin,' Arthur growled through gritted teeth.

'Yes, Sire?' Merlin's voice dripped with innocence.

'Shut up.'

Merlin nodded, a smile breaking across his face as Arthur pushed open the doors council chambers, casting one last look towards Guinevere over his shoulder as he entered.

oOo

Later that evening, Guinevere pushed open the door to her small home, glad to be returning after a long day. As she pulled loose the chord of her cloak, hanging it on a nail, she spotted a small posy of flowers carefully lain on the edge of her table.

Gently lifting the offering, she inhaled the sweet fragrances. Upon closer examination she realised that the flowers were not from the castle hot house; the stalks were unevenly measured, fraying slightly at the bottom where the stem had been torn. The strip of scarlet material firmly holding the blooms in place was tied in a clumsy bow. Guinevere smiled as she gently stroked the petals of the handpicked bunch, slowly wandering to find something to store such a precious gift safely in.

oOo

Arthur sat on the edge of his bed, sucking his finger as blood ran freely once more from a small tear from a particularly thorny bush he'd encountered earlier in the afternoon.

Merlin pottered about the room, prattling about the events of the past few days. Arthur moved absently as Merlin began to turn down the sheets. As he wandered the room, musing on the past few days and unwilling to admit to Merlin how much he was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed, Arthur's eye fell upon a small bundle, wrapped in a light lavender cloth, resting on the corner of his desk. A wild desire for privacy crashed upon him, and, slipping the package into his sleeve, he interrupted Merlin, asking if there was to be any end to his prattling for the evening. Merlin froze, his eyes darting to Arthur's face. Arthur avoided his gaze, knowing the look his young servant would be wearing and having no desire to see it. Merlin had the uncanny talent for seeming to understand whatever Arthur was thinking with little more than a glance.

As the door closed behind Merlin, Arthur sat behind his desk, exhaling with an odd sense of nervousness as he pulled out the bundle and examined it. The soft lavender fabric was tied with a rough twine, finished with an elegant knot. He ran his fingers over the soft material before releasing the string. The fabric fell away to reveal a shiny dark grey metal, fashioned into a ring. A complicated pattern was engraved into the surface, the design imperfect but universally charming. Arthur turned the item in his hands, tracing over the design with his thumb before deliberately slipping it onto his finger.

Picking up the lavender fabric once more, he smiled broadly. Folding it neatly he tucked it away in a small box containing precious items. Stretching and heaving a mighty yawn, Arthur climbed into bed, the smile on his face remaining even as he slipped gently into sweet dreams.

**FIN**

That's it, folks! Thanks for reading to the end; I'd love to know what you thought of it all – comments are very welcome!


End file.
